


Close Your Eyes, and I’ll Kiss You

by RittaPokie



Category: Marvel (Comics), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wade Is Insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: There’s a line in Scar Tissue by the Red Hot Chili Peppers that just... got me





	Close Your Eyes, and I’ll Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coinkydinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coinkydinks/gifts).



They’ve been dating a while now - at least, that’s what Peter _thinks_ they’re doing. They eat takeout on the roof, which...they always did, but now sometimes they hold hands. They flirt with each other, which...again, they always did, but now it’s not so sarcastic.

Peter didn’t think he would be the first one to unmask, but he was. Peter didn’t think he would be the only one to unmask, but so far, he is. Wade talks about his scars, but Peter really doesn’t think he’ll care as much as Wade thinks he will.

Wade won’t kiss him. Peter has been oh so patiently waiting for more than a month now. He’s been hinting at it. He has outright asked. Wade laughs and brushes him off - their relationship is unconventional, Wade says. He’s right, but still, Peter wants to kiss him. He’s pretty sure Wade has the same desire, because he cups Peter’s face in his hands and nuzzles their noses together. All of this is so very different than any other relationship Peter has ever had, so Wade is right about it being unconventional.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” Peter asks. He kind of knows the answer to that question, but he wants the full answer in essay format, cited and sourced.

“Why do you want to?” Wade asks, avoiding answering _yet again_.

“Because...I mean, you’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?” Peter asks.

“Of course.” Wade says. Peter’s heart flutters. He wonders, sometimes, because everything is so unusual between them. It’s nice to be reassured.

“So...” Peter trails off. “Is there a specific reason? Do you not want to?”

Wade stares at the ground. “No, I do.” He says. “I really, really do.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Peter asks. “Do I need to make myself look more kissable?”

Wade giggles, and finally looks up at Peter. “You’re plenty kissable. It’s me who’s the problem here. I’m not.”

“I disagree.” Peter says without hesitation.

Wade looks back down and is silent for a while. Peter lets him be quiet. He takes his own mask off, just in case Wade makes any rash decisions and wants to kiss him suddenly. Peter will take what he can get at this point. He stares up at the night sky. Most of the stars are invisible due to the light pollution, but it’s still beautiful.

He smiles when he feels Wade’s fingers intwine with his own. This man, this broken man - he loves him. He hasn’t told him yet, and won’t for a while, but he loves him.

“Close your eyes.” Wade says. Peter’s gaze snaps from the sky to Wade’s masked face.

“What?” He asks.

“Close your eyes, and I’ll kiss you.” Wade says. Peter feels his heart speed up. He’s giddy, and he does as he is asked. He waits patiently.

He waits and _waits_. He thinks Wade might chicken out, but he feels the heat of Wade’s body as he moves closer, and closer. Then, lips are on his own. They’re scarred, he can feel, but he doesn’t mind. It’s a short kiss, but it leaves him breathless anyway.

Wade pulls back, all too fast. “Okay, you can open them now.” Wade says.

Wade’s mask is back in place when Peter opens his eyes. “Thank you.” He says quietly.

“Satisfied?” Wade asks.

Peter leans his head on Wade’s shoulder and looks at their interlocked hands. “No.” He admits, and licks his lips. “Not now, and not ever again.”

Wade huffs. “Well, aren’t you high-maintenance.”

“You knew that already.” Peter says.

“Why are you still here?” Wade asks, so quietly that Peter almost doesn’t hear.

Peter pulls Wade’s arm around him. “Because I wanna be.” He says.

“I hope you stay.” Wade says. “I hope you keep wanting to.”


End file.
